


Wait for me

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ORASverse, Romance, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: ¿Me he convertido en quien quería ser?





	Wait for me

**3) when everybody loves you, you can never be lonely**

Siempre había soñado con convertirme en Campeona de la Liga Pokemon.

Es decir, ¿qué niño no veía en la televisión a los Campeones y soñaba con ser uno de ellos? ¿Quién era incapaz de mirar esas imágenes con brillos en los ojos, deseando ser lo suficientemente mayor para poder recibir su primer pokemon? Recuerdo llorarle a mi madre, pedirle que hablase con el profesor Elm para que me diese cualquier pokemon – de verdad que cualquiera estaría bien, solo quería poder entrenarlo… Obviamente la respuesta siempre era no.

Cuando nos mudamos a Hoenn, unos años después, mi sueño de querer convertirme en la Campeona permanecía intacto, si acaso había crecido hasta hacerse inaguantable. Por eso cuando conocí a Treecko supe que estábamos destinados a ser grandes, a llegar muy lejos. Y lo hicimos, después de todo.

¿Podrá verme mi yo del pasado? ¿Ver que ha conseguido cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Campeona?

Ojalá que pueda hacerlo; de esta manera, huiría de alcanzar este sueño con todas sus fuerzas. Se daría media vuelta y posiblemente no se acercaría a un pokemon nunca más. Elegiría cualquier cosa salvo esto.

La palabra _Campeona_ me persigue a cada segundo de mi vida, como si la gente no supiese ver que hay alguien detrás de ese título – que hay una cría con miedo todavía, una cría que tuvo que enfrentarse a un pokemon legendario cuando apenas tenía 13 años, una cría que solo quería ser Campeona y no la heroína del mundo entero. Una cría que solo quería ser normal.

Dicen que con los años las heridas se cierran, cicatrizan, dejan de doler en algún momento y pasan a ser una marca más en tu piel. Ojalá eso fuera verdad, ojalá esto se hubiese acabado cuando salí de aquella cueva, con la pokeball que contenía a Kyogre en su interior en mi mano. Recuerdo que me temblaban las piernas, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, solo quería irme a casa y dormir.

Dormir mucho. Dormir días. Dormir años.

No despertarme de nuevo.

Pero el mundo no da tregua a los osados, supongo, despojándome de quien era y lanzándome a la fosa de los leones. No tardé en convertirme en Campeona, arrebatándole el puesto a Steven Stone, alimentando así la imagen de mí misma que a duras penas podía sostener.

Por eso, cuando Steven me ofreció sus brazos como consuelo, no me lo pensé dos veces. Hicimos el amor aquella noche, mi corazón estaba borracho por escuchar alguna palabra de consuelo que lo mantuviese vivo una noche más. Supongo que el mundo veía a la _Campeona_ , mientras que Steven siempre vio a _May_.

Recuerdo una noche en la que estábamos juntos en su cama, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo y su mano acariciaba mi pelo como si se tratase del cristal más fino.

“¿Hace cuántos años que nos salvaste a todos, May?” preguntó en voz baja. Cerré los ojos, consciente de que el torrente de imágenes acudiría a mí y me dejaría sin respiración. Sin embargo, el ataque de pánico no se produjo, al contrario que tantas otras veces. La mano de Steven seguía acariciándome el pelo, descendiendo ocasionalmente a mi mejilla. Fui consciente de que el mundo no se derrumbaba a mi alrededor cuando Steven estaba conmigo, y se sentía bien.

Me sentía bien.

“Hace seis años”, respondí casi sin ganas. “Tengo ahora 19, y esto ocurrió cuando tenía 13.”

Steven asintió, pensativo. Le miré interrogante, pero sonrió y le restó importancia con un beso en mi frente. Por una vez, dejé que mi mente no indagara más. Las cosas estaban bien así.

Por las mañanas, sin embargo, el mundo volvía a venírseme encima, como si la tregua se hubiese alargado demasiado. Volvía a ser la Campeona, la Heroína de Hoenn. Alguien que, aunque tuviese mi cara, mi voz y mi nombre, no era yo. Era una desconocida frente al espejo.

¿Era esta la persona con la que soñaba en convertirme?

Steven siempre decía que tenía un brillo triste en los ojos, una sombra de tristeza que se hacía paso y eclipsaba todo. Después de todo, me sentía sola, terriblemente sola. Todo Hoenn me conocía, me quería, me saludaba por la calle y me pedía fotos. Estaba más tiempo en platós de televisión concediendo entrevistas o realizando cualquier programa que en mi propia casa. Pero por la noche, me encontraba sola en mi cama, llorando mientras miraba el techo en silencio. Como si me diese vergüenza llorar, como si no tuviese derecho a sentirme sola.

Pero Steven me hacía sentir en casa, y era una sensación que llevaba sin sentir años. Steven me ofrecía un refugio solo para mí, un lugar donde las cosas no iban tan mal, un lugar donde podía ser yo. Me ofrecía amor. Y lo acepté de lleno porque era todo lo que creía necesitar.

Quizás por eso fue tan doloroso cuando encontré su casa vacía y una nota en la mesa. Se había ido sin despedirse, pensando que una nota iba a ser suficiente. _Se ha ido sin decir adiós_.

Pensaba que necesitaba amor. Me doy cuenta ahora, mientras meto lo primero que pillo en una mochila y dejo una nota de despedida para mi madre. Necesito encontrarme a mí misma para poder encontrar a Steven. Necesito a Steven casi como necesito el respirar – después de todo, él fue el único en ver más allá de la sombra de tristeza de mis ojos.

Es la primera persona que se ha atrevido a quererme en años.

Por eso voy a salir a buscarnos. Voy a empezar de cero en este viaje, voy a hacer las cosas bien. Sin importar cuanto tiempo me lleve, sé que acabaremos encontrándonos en algún momento. Es lo que hacen las almas gemelas.


End file.
